It has been common to power electronic devices such as MP3 players, mobile phones, CD players, etc., from power sources in an automobile through cigarette lighter receptacles. Electronic devices operating on higher voltages may be powered directly from the main battery of the automobile. When an electronic device draws power directly from the main battery, it may continue drawing power even when the automobile is not running, i.e., when there is no ignition. This could be a problem and cause the main battery to be drained quickly as it is only discharging and not charging.